


chicken soup and cuddles

by JustAnotherBowlOfRamen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chicken Soup, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Fainting, Fangirl, First Kiss, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Can't Cook, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Mentioned Yachi Hitoka, Minor Injuries, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Smut, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, extremely minor you can barely tell i promise, hopeless hinata shouyou, i dont think so at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen/pseuds/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen
Summary: in which kageyama falls ill, and hinata (almost) burns down his kitchen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 243





	chicken soup and cuddles

“Kageyama? Kageyamaa! Kageyama-kun?”

When Kageyama zoned back in, the first thing he saw was an unruly mess of bright orange hair, bobbing up and down as Hinata jumped in front of Kageyama, presumably trying to get his attention.

“What do you want?” he groaned, feeling a migraine coming on.

“I was worried about you! Your tosses haven’t been as fast and so my spikes aren’t as cool anymore! And you keep zoning out every five minutes! Are you sick, Kageyama-kun?”

“Dumbass, I don’t get sick. It’s just your imagination, I’m perfectly fine,” Kageyama responded, rubbing his forehead in a futile attempt to get rid of his migraine.

Hinata frowned, his eyes wide and concerned. “Are you sure? If you’re sick then we can’t do our special quick! If you’re sick you have to tell Daichi or Suga, I’m sure than they’ll let you take a break from practice-”   
  
Kageyama cut him off with a sharp jab to the top of the shorter boy’s head. 

_Wow… Hinata’s hair is really soft…_ _I kinda wanna touch it again…_

Wait, what was he thinking? He didn’t want to touch Hinata’s hair; that’s just weird.

“HEY, KAGEYAMA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” shouted the boy, jolting the setter out of his thoughts.

The suddenness and the volume of Hinata’s voice made Kageyama wince. “I said I’m not sick, dumbass, just leave it. Come on, practice starts again soon.”   
  
He started walking back onto the court, turning around to check for the orange-haired spiker. “Oi, Hinata, hurry up. You don’t want Daichi to get mad or he’ll make us clean the gym again.”   
  
Hinata quickly masked his concern with his normal grin as he skipped over to Kageyama. He picked up a volleyball and spun it between his hands. “Toss to me!”

With a sigh, Kageyama got ready as Hinata bumped the ball to him. The familiar feeling of the ball against his fingertips made him almost forget about his pounding head, and as he sent the toss over to the spiker he heard the familiar  _ THUMP!  _ as the ball hit the ground. The shorter boy jumped up and down, celebrating and whooping, and Kageyama didn’t even have it in him to shout at the idiot to lower his voice. He only smiled fondly at the sight of the older boy’s excitement.

-

The next day, Kageyama walked into practice a bit later than usual, blowing his nose and groaning. His head was pounding and the loudness of the gym wasn’t helping in the slightest. 

He stood at the doorway and put his tissues in the bin, watching his teammates practice their spikes as Yachi threw the balls to them.

“Kageyama! I was wondering if you would show up today; you seemed slightly off yesterday.”   
  


The blue-eyed setter turned around to see who was talking to him and was greeted with the smiling face of Suga.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a minor cold,” he confessed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hide anything from the vice-captain.

Suga’s wide brown eyes shined with concern, not fully believing him. “Are you sure? Do you want to go home? If you’re sick it would be better for you to go home and recover - I’m sure Hinata wouldn’t mind bringing you home.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “No, senpai, don’t worry. I’m fine. I don’t want to miss out on practice anyways; me and Hinata need to keep working on our new quick.”

“Hm. Fine. But if you feel any worse do you promise to tell either me or Daichi? And then go home and rest?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes,  _ mom _ . I promise.”

The fair-haired setter’s eyes narrowed, knowing that Kageyama would most likely continue playing no matter how sick he was. He took one last look at the other boy, before ushering him off to practice. 

-

About half an hour later, Kageyama started feeling faint. His head still hurt quite a bit, but he had managed to play well enough to get Suga off his trail and Hinata to not say anything more. 

Kageyama stepped off the court and started searching for his water bottle, wanting to take a quick break. He sat on the bench sipping at his water and observing his teammates. Since the start of the year, he could see that everyone had improved quite a bit. Tsukishima’s blocks were getting harder to spike through, Yamaguchi’s jump float was getting more and more accurate, hell, even Hinata’s receives were improving. 

Honestly, he was quite impressed. Maybe this team could win Nationals. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a short orange-haired ball of energy whizzing straight towards him, scaring him to the point that he nearly dropped his water bottle.

“Kageyama! Are you okay? You’ve been sitting on this bench and you haven’t moved for nearly 10 minutes and you look really pale! Suga-san said that you had to tell someone if you were feeling sick! I want you to keep tossing to me so you can’t get sick, okay? You have to rest- OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”   
  
Once again, Hinata was cut off by a sharp hit to the top of his head. Kageyama, again, had the strange urge to play with the orange hair, but he quickly pushed the idea to the back of his mind.

“Could you please shut up? I’m fine I just needed a break. Stop shouting all the time, you’re making my head hurt.”

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back, just wanting the throbbing to stop. After resting for a while his head had started to feel a bit better, but Hinata’s sudden appearance made it all come rushing back.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama…” said Hinata softly. 

Sighing and wanting to go back to practice, the setter stood up way too quickly causing his vision to temporarily go black and a wave of nausea to pass over him. The dizziness was so bad that his knees buckled; he lost balance and fell over, almost hitting his head on the wall.

Worried about his friend, Hinata rushed to his side, laying him down and resting his head on his lap, just in case Kageyama would try to stand up and then fall again.

“Kageyama! What happened?”

The dazed boy blinked and tried to sit up again, but another wave of nausea passed over him, even worse than the first, causing his vision to black out entirely. He fell back down onto Hinata’s lap, causing the smaller boy to let out a loud yelp.

“Kageyama?!”

By then, Suga had noticed the two first years and called Daichi. They both rushed over to see what was happening.

“Hinata, what happened to Kageyama?”

“I don’t know, I saw him sitting on the bench not moving for a while so I went over and he looked really sick and then he tried standing up, but then he fell over and I was scared so I made him lie down on my lap but then he tried sitting up again but I think he felt sick again and he ended up laying back down and-”   
  
“Hinata, slow down a bit. Breathe. We can’t understand you or help Kageyama if you’re speaking that quickly,” Suga murmured, trying to calm down the young spiker.

Hinata took in a deep breath and started again, slower and more calmly. “I saw Kageyama walk over to the benches and sit down and drink some water, but I didn’t think much of it; I thought he was just tired. About 10 minutes later he was still sitting in the exact same position he was in before, but he looked really pale and sick so I went over to him. He tried standing up but he suddenly fell over so I laid him down on my lap. He then tried sitting up again, but I think he passed out? I don’t know, he just fell back down but his eyes are closed this time and he didn’t respond to me and I’m scared, Suga-san,” he wailed.

Suga and Daichi exchanged concerned glances. Daichi called Asahi over and asked him to call Takeda-sensei, or Ukai-sensei, while Suga tried to console the now crying boy.

Takeda quickly managed to call Kageyama’s parents, however they happened to be in China away for a business trip, meaning Kageyama was living alone for a bit. There was no way that they could return to Japan on such a short basis, which was an issue.

After a bit of thinking, Suga remembered his conversation with Kageyama earlier, and how he didn’t seem to mind the idea of Hinata bringing him home, so he asked Hinata if he would mind. 

Hinata brushed the tears off his face and nodded his head. “That’s fine by me Suga-san. It’s my fault his headache got this bad in the first place. I’m really sorry,” he replied.

One phone call later, Hinata had gotten permission from his parents, and Takeda-sensei had offered to drive them back to Kageyama’s house. Takeda and Hinata managed to carry the unconscious Kageyama into the backseat of Takeda’s car, and Hinata climbed in next to the boy and put their seatbelts on. 

Within 10 minutes they had pulled up to the Kageyama house’s driveway, and together they carried the still unconscious setter up to his room. Hinata thanked Takeda-sensei for all his help and said that it was fine for him to go.

With one last “are you sure you’ll be fine” and “if you need anything just call me or Ukai-sensei”, Takeda finally left the two young boys alone. 

Hinata sat down on the floor next to Kageyama’s bed, looking around the room. It was quite minimalistic and neat, just as he had expected. The Karasuno volleyball uniform hung up proudly on a wall, near a few photos. There were a few of Kageyama with his family, a couple of the Karasuno team, and one with all of the first years. There was even one of Kageyama and Hinata that he remembered Suga-san taking at some point. He smiled fondly at the memory, a weird feeling swirling in his chest when he realized that Kageyama had chosen to put up the picture specifically.

He couldn’t explain it, but it was a warm fuzzy feeling that made his heart go  _ GWAH! _

In the corner of his room there was Kageyama’s desk. He had his laptop surrounded by a pile of books and extra worksheets, with a few pens scattered about. He was surprised to see that Kageyama was studying at all, but he shrugged it off; if their grades slipped too far they would be kicked off of the team - both Kageyama and Hinata knew the stress of having to cram for their finals first hand. 

Starting to feel restless, Hinata stood up and walked around Kageyama’s room and inspected it further. He found himself wandering towards the photo of him and the setter, looking at it closely. They were in Karasuno’s gym and Hinata was smiling at the camera holding up a peace sign, while Kageyama awkwardly stood behind him, an unusual half-smile on his face. It was a cute picture, Hinata thought to himself. He had to ask Suga for it at some point.

After a while, Hinata remembered Kageyama and what he was doing here in the first place. It wasn’t the time to be staring at his teammate’s room and reminiscing; his friend was sick and it was his job to take care of him. 

Hinata quickly found the bathroom and a clean-looking towel and he ran it under some cold water and wrung it out. He returned to Kageyama and carefully swept his bangs aside, gently placing the wet towel on his forehead. 

Kageyama looked pretty when he slept. He didn’t have his usual scowl. He looked… peaceful.

Hinata liked the sight.

Wait, what was he thinking? This was Kageyama, the King of the Court. The boy who used his teammates like pawns in a game, the boy who only used people’s talent for his own benefit. He yelled at anyone who didn’t meet his standards (which were extremely high anyway) and couldn’t get along with anyone.

But that wasn’t him any more. Kageyama had changed since middle school. He now knew how to work in a team, and even though his social skills were lacking, he managed to get along with anyone. He had changed for the better.

Shaking his head as if it would literally shake these strange thoughts out, Hinata got to his feet and walked down to the Kageyamas’ kitchen. He could cook something simple, something to give to Kageyama when he regained consciousness. Maybe some pork buns? No, those were too difficult. How about some chicken soup? He watched his mum cook for Natsu when she was sick, and had helped a couple of times; how hard could it be?

He opened all the cupboards to try and find everything he would need; a pot, a wooden spoon, a knife and cutting board. He managed to find them all without making too much of a mess. He silently congratulated himself, giving himself a small pat on the back for his efforts.

Now for the ingredients. He was going to need some chicken, an onion, some carrots, potatoes and a bit of oil? He honestly had no clue, but he could probably figure it out as he went along. 

First he boiled some water and cut up the chicken into small (albeit extremely uneven) pieces and put those in the pot to cook. Then he diced the carrots, potatoes and onions and added them in too. He found some chicken broth and put that in the pot, as well as a bit of salt pepper for taste. After about 20 minutes of the ingredients cooking in the pot, Hinata tried a bit of his so-called ‘meal’. 

He instantly spat it back out.

To start with, it tasted horrible. He needed to wash his mouth and brush his teeth multiple times to just get the taste out of his mouth. It tasted oddly spicy for some reason… Hinata didn’t even remember putting any spice in it at all; the only seasoning was the chicken broth, salt and pepper.

Second of all, it was severely undercooked. The chicken seemed raw, and the vegetables were still pretty hard. 

The third issue was that it was way too hot, and his tongue was on fire. Eyes watering, tongue burning, he made his way over to the cupboard with the cups, desperately reaching for one. However, he was too short. He couldn’t see what he was reaching for at all.

While blindly reaching around for a cup, he accidentally knocked one off the edge of the annoyingly high up cupboard, causing it to fall to the ground and smash into multiple glass shards. Hinata shrieked, terrified. He jumped up and as far away from the broken glass as possible, but not even his quick reflexes were enough to escape the sharp glass scattered all over the floor.

He managed to cut the bottom of his foot with a shard, but luckily it wasn’t too deep and wasn’t bleeding too much. It still hurt, though, and his mouth was still on fire. He cursed loudly and stepped further away from the broken glass, careful not to put too much weight on the area where he got cut.

Hinata started rummaging again through Kageyama’s drawers searching for a broom, or a dustpan, or anything to clean up the glass all over his kitchen floor. When he finally found a dustpan and brush, he pulled it out with a triumphant grin. He carefully stepped towards the disaster zone and started sweeping it all into the dustpan then emptying it out into the bin, when he started smelling smoke.

Oh no. Hinata had forgotten to turn the stove off.

He quickly got to his feet and turned off the heat. He grabbed a random dish towel that was just laying on the table and started flapping it, hoping to not activate the smoke alarm.

But it was too late.

A loud piercing noise sounded through the house, and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop any time soon. He grabbed a chair and moved it to under the smoke detector, poking around to find the button to stop the horrific noise.

A few seconds later he managed to find the button and turned it off. Hinata desperately hoped that Kageyama was still passed out so that he could clean up the mess that he had made, however it was in vain. 

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and squeaked in fear, trying to find a place to hide. 

Unfortunately, he was nowhere near fast enough. Kageyama entered the room, holding his head and squinting, presumably at the harsh white lights. When he took in his surroundings and caught sight of Hinata, the pot with smoke coming out of it, and the glass shards all over the floor, his expression morphed from confusion, to shock, and then to anger.

  
No, he wasn’t angry. Kageyama was  _ furious _ .

Hinata squeaked again and tried to run away, but Kageyama had already cornered him, leaving no space for the poor spiker to go. The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath and tried to speak slowly and quietly.

“Hinata. What were you doing in my kitchen?” he started off calmly, only causing the boy in question to start panicking even more than before.

“I- I- I just- I wanted- ” he stuttered, still fearing for his life.

“Dumbass, what were you thinking? How did you even get into my house? How did I get here? When did I get here? Why’s there a smoking pot? Why are there glass shards all over the floor? What did you do?” With each question, the setter’s voice increased in volume, and his calm expression grew more and more rage-filled.

“I- You were looking sick at practice and then you passed out.. on my lap… Then me and Takeda-sensei brought you back home and I thought it was a good idea to try and cook something for you because you would probably be hungry when you woke up again and Mum always made me and Natsu chicken soup when we were sick and I had watched her do it loads of times before and so I thought it would be nice…” The petrified boy glanced up at the setter, wincing and waiting to see his reaction. 

Kageyama’s eyes softened and he was clearly shocked. “Oh… um… th-thanks?” He stuttered. Hinata thought it was cute to see the normally emotionless boy flustered. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. 

“But that doesn’t explain the broken glass and pot.” Hinata visibly tensed up at these words.

“Um... when I tried it, it tasted disgusting and so i went to get some water but I couldn’t reach the cups and I accidentally knocked one on the floor and when I tried to clean it up I forgot that I had left the stove on and then it started burning and the smoke alarm went off and I tried to stop it but- I’m so sorry, Kageyama!” The boy wailed, tears beginning to fall down his face.

A wave of panic washed over Kageyama. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know how to comfort a crying boy.

He awkwardly reached over to the spiker and patted his head in an attempt to soothe him.

“Uh… it’s- it’s okay, Hinata. I’m not- I’m not mad at you or anything…” he trailed off, unsure of what to do or say next.

Hinata looked up and sniffled. “Do- do you really mean that?”

The setter thought about it. Sure, it was annoying that he now had to clean up his kitchen and dispose of the food Hinata had tried to make, but deep down, he didn’t really mind. It was thoughtful of the other boy. A strange sense of affection washed over him, confusing him completely. This was perfectly normal, right? Just a friend helping a friend because they were sick. Yeah. Perfectly normal.

“Yes, dumbass. It’s fine.” At his words, the orange-haired boy wiped away his tears and shone his smile at Kageyama again, reverting back to his normal energetic self. He bounced up to his feet and started cleaning up the glass again.

“Wait… Hinata.” Kageyama called out. Hinata hummed to acknowledge the setter.

“Um, well, my head still kinda hurts and I’m kinda hungry…”

“Oh! Uh if you want you can try the food I cooked…?”

Kageyama was quick to shake his head and decline. “Hinata, have you seen the state of it? It’s fully burnt - everything’s one giant black mess…”

Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh uh sorry about that hahaha…” He trailed off, awkwardly laughing.

“It’s fine I didn’t expect you to cook for me or anything anyway. Open the cupboard on the right- no on your right, dummy. No- the one closer to me. Yeah, that one. Open it there’s cups of instant ramen. Can you please just cook one of those? My head is still killing me.”

Hinata managed to successfully make the instant ramen without causing any more accidents. He proudly presented the food in a bowl and gave it to Kageyama with a glass of water and painkillers. 

The tired setter quickly finished the meal and had the painkillers. He put his bowl in the sink, careful to avoid any glass Hinata hadn’t gotten to yet. Taking a quick glance at the burnt pot still on the stove, he decided that he’d tidy it up later. He mumbled a quick “I’m going back to bed” to Hinata, who was trying to clean up his mess, and received a bright “okay!” in response.

Kageyama yawned and made his way up the stairs to his room. He wanted to change out of his gym clothes and into some pyjamas, so he started taking his shirt off. While looking for a clean pyjama shirt, he heard a squeak and turned to the door to see a blushing Hinata.

_ Cute.  _ He thought. Wait, what?

Slightly flustered, the shirtless boy asked, “What did you want?”

Hinata squawked again, confused as to how Kageyama could be so calm. “I-I- I was just- I was j-just going t-to say bye since I finished c-cleaning up your k-kitchen,” he stammered, still blushing furiously.

Internally, Kageyama was just about ready to combust. Hinata looked absolutely adorable blushing, and to add to this, he was still embarrassed about being caught shirtless. Sure, they change in front of each other all the time in the changing rooms, but it felt different with just the two of them in his bedroom. It felt more… intimate? 

What was he thinking? It’s just Hinata - they had seen each other shirtless countless times it’s fine.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he was determined to not seem flustered in front of the other boy. “You’re leaving already?”

Hinata nodded and started to walk out the door.

“Wait!”

He stopped in his tracks but didn’t dare to turn around.

“Hinata, you can turn around, dumbass.”

“But you’re shirtless!”

“For starters, we’ve changed in front of each other before, idiot.”

“Yes, but it’s different now! We’re all alone in your room and-”

“Shut up, it’s fine. Besides, I’m not shirtless anymore. Anyways, why are you already leaving?”

“Well, you’re awake and you seem better, so I thought that I should leave now…” Hinata trailed off.

“Oh. Um… do you- do you mind... _ hnfg _ ...” Kageyama muttered the end of the sentence too quietly for Hinata to hear.

Turning around to face the setter, Hinata looked up confused. “What did you say?”

“I said, do you mind to... _ stnjdh _ ..” He once again trailed off.

“Kageyama, I can’t understand what you’re saying, speak up!”

The tips of his ears were bright red, and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink. He groaned, speaking even quieter than the last two times.

“Hmpfgh.”

  
“Oh! You want me to stay with you!”   
  
For whatever reason, Hinata managed to understand this. How, Kageyama didn’t know, but he was glad - it saved him the embarrassment of repeating himself. He nodded and averted his gaze, too embarrassed to look at the other boy.

“Of course I can, Kageyama-kun!”

The blue-eyed setter walked over to his bed and climbed in, muttering a quiet “thanks”. Hinata awkwardly followed him and found the towel he had put on Kageyama’s forehead. He quickly went to the bathroom to wet it again and placed it on Kageyama’s head, gently sweeping his bangs away from his eyes again.

He awkwardly sat back down on the floor by Kageyama’s bed, playing with the edge of his duvet. 

Glancing at the setter’s face, the same affection as before washed over him. He looked peaceful, and Hinata appreciated the change in expression. He wondered what it would feel like to play with his hair… 

_ What? _

Hinata didn’t want to play with Kageyama’s hair. That was weird. Friends don’t do that. That wasn’t a normal thought.

But no matter how hard he tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, he couldn’t quite get rid of them. When he had to move Kageyama’s bangs back to put the towel on, he couldn’t help but appreciate how smooth and silky it was. His touch lingered as he imagined running his hands through it and wondered how it would feel.

He started to reach his hand out, but then he stopped.

What was he thinking? That was creepy; Kageyama was asleep, and he shouldn’t be playing with his hair anyways…

With a sigh, Hinata drew his hand back onto the edge of Kageyama’s bed, gently drumming his fingers against the mattress, looking back at the sleeping setter. He had started snoring gently - it was cute.

After a bit, the sleeping boy began to stir. He turned over and reached out and grabbed Hinata’s hand. 

Hinata froze and tensed up. Kageyama was… holding his hand? This wasn’t natural - Kageyama never initiated physical contact. In fact, he shied away from it.

But Hinata couldn’t help thinking about how his hands were soft and warm, and the weight felt nice. Their hands felt like they fit together perfectly. 

Hinata flushed, heart starting to beat at a mile a minute, thoughts racing. A light flutter appeared in his stomach. It didn’t feel bad - it was a pleasant feeling. The spiker had no idea what to do. Not wanting to wake the boy up, he gently tried to ease Kageyama’s hand off of his own, his movements slow and careful.

Hinata stood up, thinking that he had overstayed his welcome. Kageyama seemed to feel better, after all, and he was asleep. He had even managed to finish cleaning up the kitchen; there was no reason for him to stay.

As he was picking up his jersey and putting it on, Kageyama started to stir again. He froze, trying not to make a sound.

Kageyama started turning over and reaching his arm out again. He continued this for a few seconds, but after he didn’t reach anything, he started to get more restless and wake up. Hinata stayed rooted in his position, wishing that he had left earlier.

“Hinata..?” Kageyama’s voice was faint and slightly hoarse. 

“Kageyama, go back to sleep. You need to rest so that you can fully recover,” Hinata said softly. He walked back over to the taller boy and readjusted the towel as it had slipped off at some point.

“Urnghf,” Kageyama grunted. 

When Hinata reached for the towel, Kageyama opened his eyes. Hinata’s face was inches away from his. And Kageyama was staring straight at him. 

The spiker squirmed under the setter’s intense gaze and broke eye contact.

_ What was that? _

He quickly replaced the towel, but as he moved away he saw Kageyama’s gaze linger onto his lips. His own gaze quickly flickered to the blue-eyed boy’s lips and he flushed again.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him down onto the bed, where he fell, clumsily laying on top of Kageyama. Confused, he looked back up into the setter’s pretty blue eyes. However the other boy was still staring at Hinata’s lips.

Before he knew it, Kageyama had leaned up and kissed him. It was clumsy, slightly awkward, and he could still taste the chicken from the ramen, but it felt… perfect.

After a few seconds, they pulled away, both of them flushed with slightly swollen lips. Kageyama looked slightly shocked at his own actions, and he looked slightly dazed, but he seemed happy. Hinata brought his hands up to his lips, savouring the feeling of  _ kissing Kageyama _ .

When he came back to his senses, his eyes widened as he realised what had just happened.

“Uh- um- I- I need to go back home now! I, uh, I need to go make sure my pet fish hasn’t drowned and, um, ring ring! Do you hear that? Ahaha I think my phone is ringing! I’ll see you at practice, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata rushed, starting to get off the bed and find his bag. 

Before he made it too far, he felt familiar arms wrap around his torso and pull him back onto the bed. 

“Idiot, I’m not that stupid,” Kageyama murmured, hugging Hinata to his chest. “I know you’re lying. Stay the night. Please.” 

Heart still racing and cheeks still bright red, Hinata gave in and rested his head onto the setter’s chest, returning the hug.

“I… I really like you, Kageyama,” he whispered.

“I like you too, dumbass. Now go to sleep, I’m tired.”

Kageyama moved over in bed to give the spiker more room. When they had both settled into a more comfortable position, Kageyama lazily draped his arm around Hinata, pulling him close.

“Thank you, Hinata,” he whispered, as he drifted back off into a peaceful sleep.

Hinata stared up at the boy with a wide grin. “You’re welcome, Kageyama.” He soon, too, fell asleep, comforted by the presence of the setter.

  
  
  


**EXTRA:**

The next morning, Suga knocked on the door of Kageyama’s house, wanting to check on the first year duo. Hinata hadn’t texted him after he had arrived, and Suga was slightly concerned. He trusted them to not have murdered each other, but he wanted to see what had happened.

When no one answered, he assumed they were still asleep, so he found the spare key and called out that he was coming in. He took his shoes off and went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. When he was once again greeted with silence, Suga gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Hinata and Kageyama were still fast asleep together, with Kageyama’s arms wrapped around Hinata’s waist as Hinata snuggled into his chest.

  
It took Suga everything he had in him to not start squealing.

They looked adorable.

He quickly took his phone out and took a picture, sending it to Daichi so that they could show the others later.

Taking one last glance at the two boys asleep together, he silently walked out of the room and closed the door. He returned the spare key to its place under the welcome mat, and skipped off to school, a wide grin on his face.

When Kageyama and Hinata walked into practice after missing the start of school, Suga welcomed them with a hug and his warm smile.

“Kageyama, Hinata, we have something to show you! Come over here,” he beckoned to them to join the rest of the team, who were huddled around Daichi and his phone, opened to the picture of Kageyama and Hinata sleeping soundly. 

When the two walked in together, all the attention was turned to them. Everyone was smiling at them knowingly. Well, everyone apart from Tsukishima, who was just smirking.

“Seems like the King finally settled down with his Queen,” Tsukishima remarked, smirking.

“Tsukki! That was mean!” Yamaguchi gently slapped the blond boy’s arm.

Upon hearing this, Hinata yelled back, “Shut up, Saltishima!” even though he was bright red. Kageyama merely buried his face in his hands, tips of his ears pink, knowing that they’ll never hear the end of it.

-

After practice, the two walked home together, bickering as always. It was the same as before, just as they always were, except today they walked home hand in hand with matching smiles on both of their faces.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first ever fic, so it kinda sucks, but i hope you enjoy! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
